Surprise
by the invader teen14
Summary: Ty and his friends have thought of the ultimate prank to pull on Kid Rot and a way to win a contest, but when they set up the plan. They see something they would never expect to see. One-Shot.


Invader Teen14 presents...

Surprise.

"Do we have everything we need?" Ty asked Naomi, Lab Rat, Ed, Sonic and Tails.

"Marker, check" Naomi said as she held up a marker.

"Large plastic case, check" Lab Rat said as he held up a large plastic case shaped like a dome.

"Gravy!" Ed said as he held up his dirty socks.

"Paint and brush! Done and done!" Sonic said as he and Tails packed away some paint and a brush into a box.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ty said as he walked towards a door.

"Wait, Ty" Naomi said, Ty turned to her.

"Yeah?" Ty asked.

"Why do we need all this anyway?" she asked.

"It's to prank Kid Rot! He rotted my fruit bowl yesterday and now he's going to get payback!" Ty said.

"But doesn't this all seem far-fetched?" Tails asked him "I mean, we are just going to prank a villain".

"Yeah he's right, we can just kick his butt!" Sonic said.

"No, this is payback! Not revenge!" Ty said "there's a difference!"

"I don't think there is" Lab Rat said, Ty only groaned and walked out the door.

"So I'm guessing this is the point where we follow him" Naomi said as she walked out the door too, along with the others.

"Can I ride on your back Sonic?" Ed asked the blue blur.

"No!" Sonic said, not wanting to have the weight of Ed slowing him down.

Later…

"This is going to be sweet!" Ty said as he and the other set up the supplies where they needed to be.

"How do you know Kid Rot's going to be here?" Lab Rat asked Ty.

"He comes here to think every afternoon" Ty said "once he's here, he'll get what's coming to him! I can see it now!" Naomi rolled her eyes and drew out the target when she suddenly saw the bushes rustle.

"Guys! Someone's coming!" she said.

"Everyone! Hide!" Ty said, the group quickly ran into the bushes and watched through an opening Ty created "yes! Revenge!" he waited with anticipation for Kid Rot to walk out of the bushes and to fall into the trap, but instead of Kid Rot walking out, Abby walked out instead and sat on rock.

"What's your sister doing here?" Sonic asked Ty.

"I don't know" Ty said "hang on, someone else is coming" the bushes rustled again and Kid Rot came out with a present behind his back.

"You're late" Abby said with a sly smile.

"Sorry" Kid Rot said in his raspy voice "I was out picking out a special gift for you" he moved the box from behind his back and showed it to Abby.

"Kid, it's our six month anniversary" Abby said "you didn't have to get me anything".

"No, no, it's okay" Kid Rot said "I wanted to get something special for my girlfriend" Ty's eyes bulged out of his head when he heard that word, he actually felt like he was going to faint.

"Did he…Just say…Girlfriend?" Ty worriedly asked.

"Yes he did" Lab Rat said.

"Shh! I'm listening to my soap!" Ed said.

"Kid Rot, this is sweet" Abby said as she grabbed the box from his hand and opened it to see it was a diamond necklace "it's beautiful" she looked up at Kid Rot to see he was smiling warmly and she smiled back "I love it" she hugged her boyfriend as she held the necklace in her hand "I love you".

"I love you too" Kid Rot said as he hugged her without even rotting her, Ty's mouth dropped down and nearly had a heart attack, his own sister was right now dating their arch-nemesis and she was doing it for six months!

"So anyway, I was thinking…Tonight…When my parents are asleep" Abby began "maybe we can go to station square and catch a movie?"

"Sounds like a great idea" Kid Rot said as the couple looked at each other warmly "so…Not to sound rude, but what did you get me?" Abby's eyes bulged out of her head, she scratched the back of her head.

"I guess I forgot" Abby said as she blushed, she expected him to get angry but he didn't, he only looked at her and sighed.

"How could you forget?" he asked her.

"I guess with the finding of the chaos emeralds and all, I forgot" Abby said "you're not mad, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad" Kid Rot said "I'm only a little disappointed" Abby raised her eyebrow "okay, really disappointed".

"Sorry Kid" Abby said.

"It's okay, but there is a way to make up for it" Kid Rot said.

"Really?" she asked, Kid Rot turned to her and nodded.

"In order to make up for the gift" Kid Rot began "you have to bring me on a chaos emerald hunt",

"What?! Do you know what will happened if the other saw you?!" Abby shouted at him.

"Well it is to make up for the gift!" Kid Rot suggested, Abby bit her lip and looked up at him as he smiled at her with a smug grin.

"Fine" she said "you can come on a chaos emerald hunt".

"Thank you" Kid Rot said, the two smiled at each other while the group in the bushes watched with disbelieve.

"Come here you" Abby said and the two began to make out, Ty felt all that he had as trust with his sister was now turning to horror when he saw them making out.

"Abby and Kid Rot! Sitting in tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sonic chanted as he jumped out of the bushes, Kid Rot and Abby suddenly saw the blue hedgehog and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sonic?" they asked.

"Sonic!" Ty and Tails said as they lowered the hedgehog into the bushes, Ty quickly saw his sister and Abby saw her brother.

"Ty?" she asked.

"Hey Abby" Ty said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, Abby quickly turned to Kid Rot and then Ty.

"I can explain" Abby said.

"How?" he asked her, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she closed it again "I thought so" he said as he walked out of the bushes along with the others "how could you do this Abby? Kid rot's the enemy! And you two decided to date? What was going through your mind?!"

"Ty! Listen to me!" Abby said "me and Kid decided to-"

"And you got a nickname for him?! Next thing I'll know, he's calling you Abby Wabby!" Ty shouted.

"Actually, I do" Kid Rot said with a smirk, Ty angrily growled at him.

"Ty! Does it really matter that I'm dating Kid?" Abby asked Ty.

"Yes! It does!" he shouted "imagine what the director will think! Or mom and dad for that matter! They'll be furious!"

"I think they'll be happy that I have a boyfriend" Abby said with a smirk and her arms crossed, Ty became even more angry than ever and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Ty? Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"No! I'm not okay!" Ty said "my sister is dating the one person that tries to rot the entire world!"

"Ty, calm down" Naomi said.

"No! I won't calm down!" Ty said "I am not going to let my sister date this rotting piece of flesh!"

"Hey! I resent that phrase!" Kid Rot said as a small piece of his skin fell off.

"Shut it green skin!" Ty said.

"Ty!" Abby said.

"Come on Abby! We're going home!" Ty said as he grabbed his sisters hand and began to drag her away, she quickly drew he hand away from him.

"No" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I said no! I'm spending my six month anniversary with my boyfriend!" Abby said, Ty quickly turned to her and gave a face of annoyance and opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, there was rustling and laughing in the trees.

"What the?" he asked as he looked up to see Shadow and Julius laughing their heads off at Ty's misfortune, Ty's face dropped and he groaned "of course, you two".

"Hello Tyler" Shadow said as the two jumped to the ground "me and Julius see that the misfortune that has befall upon you is giving me and my friend great amusement".

"Shut up" Ty said "I had no idea that my sister and Kid Rot are dating!"

"And yet, now you know" Julius said "and once me and Shadow send our video to the contest, we will win the thousand dollar prize!"

"Prize?" Abby asked and turned to her brother "Ty, what are they talking about?"

"Well, me and the others entered a contest that if you video tape the funniest thing, you win a thousand dollars" Ty said "so we thought of a prank on Kid Rot and it starts right where…Julius and Shadow…Are standing" he quickly realized that the two anti-heroes were standing on the target are, Shadow and Julius looked at each other and then at the ground to see a large X beneath them, the two looked at Ty and growled while he rubbed the back of his head "plus it was a way to get back at Kid Rot for rotting my fruit bowl".

"You jerk" Kid Rot said.

"You idiot" Shadow and Julius said and the trap went into action, the dome turned over in the tree and the dirty socks filled with paint fell onto them and exploded, releasing a dirty smell and paint all over the two.

"Oops" Ty simply said, the two looked at Ty with great anger and quickly grabbed their guns behind their backs and aimed them at him.

"DIE!" They both yelled and began to shoot, Ty dodged the bullets and he ran away from the two.

"Ty!" Naomi said as she followed him, Shadow and Julius quickly followed the boy to shoot him and Lab Rat, Sonic and Tails followed the friend.

"Well" Kid Rot said as he walked away "I guess we follow them and record the hilarity!"

"Wait what?" Abby asked him.

"If we win the prize, then we can use the money on research for a cure for my rot" Kid Rot said as he turned into Chester and back into Kid Rot "and we get second place, then we get a chaos emerald" Abby smiled at her boyfriend and walked up to him.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" she asked him and the went to find the others and video tape the new hilarity that was ensuing.

The end.


End file.
